Cherry Blossom Romance
by MissWriteress16
Summary: A series that follows FBI Agent Hijikata Toshizo and Dr. Chizuru Yukimura as a couple in modern times, multiple settings, different situations but what stays the same is their love; follow them as they deal with family issues, criminals, and whatever else life tries to throw at them.
1. The Devil Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, I only own the plot of this story and any original characters I make.**

**Author's Note: Ok, I realize I said I didn't want to post this until HLS is finished but, I had the desire to write Hijikata and Chizuru in a modern setting (plus I'm suffering writer's block) and I decided to post this early; HLS is still my priority, but this is a nice little way to remove the blockage I'm having so I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Hijikata Toshizo, an FBI agent working Violent Crimes, is happily dating trauma surgeon Chizuru Yukimura and in the middle of a case involving an infamous serial killer in New York; however the case soon takes a dark turn when the killer begins targeting the people close to him to send a message.**

The Devil Part 1

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing echoed in the dark bedroom, causing Agent Hijikata Toshizo to groan and stir; he rose up on his elbows and reached for his phone, his brunette girlfriend moving beside him.

"Toshizo, what is it…?"

"It's work, I have to take this."

Hijikata replied, giving his girlfriend a guilty look; Dr. Chizuru Yukimura smiled, shaking her head of walnut curls.

"I understand Toshizo, you can't exactly let bad guys roam New York free can you?"

Hijikata grinned, leaning over to give Chizuru a quick kiss before answering his phone; the familiar sound of Okita Souji filled his ears.

"_Hey Toshi, hope I didn't interrupt you and Chizuru doing the dirty."_

"Souji!"

Hijikata hissed, causing Chizuru to cover her mouth to hide her giggle; since they had begun dating Okita never missed a chance to tease Hijikata about their relationship and enjoyed infuriating the raven-haired man.

"_Couldn't resist, on a more serious note the bastard's done it again."_

"Where was the body found?"

Hijikata demanded, his tone turning dark as he began searching the bedside table's drawers for a pen and paper; Chizuru frowned, knowing what the call was about.

The serial killer known simply as the Devil had been the biggest news for the past few weeks; he would kidnap females in their late teens to early twenties and brutally torture and murder them, claiming he was rewarding them for their sins by being given the opportunity to join him in hell.

"_Central Park, some lady walking her dog found her at about 3 o'clock; it's bad Toshi, really bad."_

"I'm on my way."

Hijikata stated, turning off his phone; he once again gave Chizuru a guilty look, though it was quickly wiped away by Chizuru pulling him in for a deep kiss before releasing him.

"Stop that, capturing that killer and making sure those poor women get justice is important."

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

Hijikata questioned, giving her a chaste kiss before getting out of bed to get dressed; Chizuru laughed, sitting up on her knees as her eyes fell on the winged sword tattoo on his back.

"Mm, I believe you've told me that over fifty times since we started dating two years ago."

"That sounds wrong, it should be in the hundreds."

Hijikata replied teasingly, buttoning up his white business shirt as he walked over to her; he leaned down to give her a kiss, Chizuru deepened it by running her hands through his long raven locks before they pulled back, violet orbs staring at espresso ones.

"Promise me you'll be safe and come back unharmed."

"I'm just going to look at a body, I'll be—"

"You've been shot at a crime scene before."

Chizuru pointed out, her voice shaking slightly even as she tried to sound strong; his eyes softened as he took one of her hands and pulled her into a standing position, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on her chest due to her only being five feet.

"I promise, I'll be safe ok?"

Hijikata whispered, feeling Chizuru nod; the two pulled back and he gave her another kiss, grabbing his jacket and phone as he walked out of the bedroom.

Chizuru sighed, praying Hijikata could keep his promise as she made her way back to bed.

* * *

"Hey Hijikata, the body's over here."

Harada Sanosuke called as Hijikata exited his car; Hijikata ducked under the crime scene tape and made his way over.

"Any idea who the victim is?"

"ID was found in her wallet, she's Ashley Thomas; nineteen years old, a student at NYU and works as a bartender part-time."

Harada replied as the two stopped in front of the body; her bright blue eyes were wide in fear and a large cut on her throat indicated her cause of death.

"According to the ME there's evidence she was stabbed multiple times, though they were non-lethal, and marks on her wrist indicate she was tied up; she may have also had some of her bones broken but x-rays will need to be done in order to properly determine that."

"Torture at its finest."

Hijikata stated grimly, a dark look in his eyes as he watched the body being covered up and placed in the ME van; he turned to Harada and Okita, who had just walked up.

"Do we know where she was last seen?"

"I'm calling her roommates and friends right now, see if she was working tonight; a busy bar is the perfect place for her to be abducted from."

Okita replied, his eyes never leaving the stretcher that held Ashley Thomas's body; Hijikata nodded at him and he managed to remove his eyes in order to make the call.

"She has one living parent, her mother; father died in a car crash when she was eight and her mother raised her by herself."

"And I have to tell her that her only daughter has been murdered."

Hijikata noted, his violet eyes turning dark at the thought; Harada gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and walked off, Hijikata sighed and made his way to his car.

* * *

Chizuru sighed, her tired brown eyes lifting up to the TV screen that had captivated the nurses and medical assistants, as well as the patients; every news channel was proclaiming the Devil had killed another woman, pictures of her appearing both alive and how she had been found.

Hijikata had called her during her break, explaining that he had been the one to tell Ashley Thomas's mother that her only daughter was dead; the poor woman had collapsed to her knees and began to sob, and Hijikata had felt so guilty, though he knew it wasn't his fault her daughter was dead.

Chizuru shook her head, removing the thoughts from her head as she began her round; her walnut curls was pulled into a loose bun with a side part, underneath her white coat was a light blue button-down shirt with long sleeves tucked into a grey pencil skirt and black pumps.

"Dr. Yukimura, you have a delivery!"

Chizuru stopped, turning to give a smile at the bright medical assistant who had called out to her; she slowly made her way over.

"Oh, who's it from?"

"Your boyfriend, he must have wanted it to be a surprise."

The blonde replied, giggling as she pushed the bouquet towards Chizuru; Chizuru's smile fell away when she saw the bouquet of dark violet trumpet-shaped flowers, Hijikata knew she preferred either roses, daisies, carnations, asters or gardenias.

"What the…? Chizuru, do you have a secret admirer?"

Senhime Sato, Chizuru's best friend and a neurosurgeon, asked as she made her way over; her dark brown locks was pulled back in a ponytail and her light brown eyes were wide.

"There's a card…"

Chizuru noted, removing the envelope from the flowers; she removed the seal and opened it, the blonde assistant let out a shriek as the card was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, someone call the police!"

"Chizuru, what's going…?"

Reina Kimura, a gynecologist, yelled as she came running, stopping when she saw the flowers; Senhime frowned.

"What is it Reina?"

"Those flowers…they're known as _datura metel_, otherwise known as devil's trumpet."

"D-Devil's…?"

The blonde assistant stammered, her face pale as Chizuru and Senhime turned to the flowers; Chizuru's eyes wandered to the card again, staring at the blood-painted pentagram on the front.

* * *

**Yup, I'm leaving you with a cliff-hanger; if any of you have suggestions as to what I should write after I finish this three-shot (maybe longer) then please leave a suggestion in the reviews and please review!**


	2. The Devil Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki, I only own the plot of these one shots and any original characters.**

**Author's Note: Last time another Devil victim was found and the serial killer contacted Chizuru; a quick note that I forgot to put in the last part, there are going to be sexual references in relation to Chizuru and Hijikata as they do have that kind of relationship, it is modern times and I could see Hijikata being willing to do that with someone he had a long term relationship with (same for Chizuru).**

* * *

The Devil Part 2

"Toshizo, calm down…"

"Chizuru, a serial killer knows where you work and sent you flowers with a blood-covered card; how am I supposed to be calm?"

Hijikata demanded, violet eyes filled with fury; he had quickly rushed over when he heard about the note and Brookdale University Hospital and Medical Center was now filled with both cops and FBI agents scouring the area for any evidence.

"Toshizo, think about this logically; if he wanted me dead he could have done it easily considering he was able to deliver the note to me, so he obviously doesn't want to harm me."

"That doesn't make me worry any less Chizuru..."

Chizuru sighed, placing her hands on her boyfriend's face to make him look at her.

"Listen to me; I'm fine, knowing you there's going to be a small protection detail put on me and the guy is smart, he's not going to attack me if he wants to avoid the police."

"Promise you'll be careful; try not to leave at night and if you have to, have someone escort you home, be cautious ok?"

Hijikata pleaded, staring at Chizuru; the brunette doctor sighed but relented, leaning up to give the man a quick kiss before heading back to work as Harada approached Hijikata.

"Well, whoever it was that sent Chizuru the note is long gone now; forensics are analyzing the blood, they're also looking for fingerprints but…"

"The guy's going to be smart enough to wear gloves."

Hijikata finished, his tone irritated as he ran a hand through his hair; this bastard had the nerve to make direct contact with Chizuru, threaten her at her workplace.

"I've contacted NYPD, they're going to put a small police detail outside your apartment building; plus Aya's going to hang out at your place when you're not there."

"That's…tell her thank you for me, please."

Aya Abe was Harada's long-time girlfriend, working as a prominent US attorney, and was a fierce and determined young woman with a strong sense of justice.

"Toshi, we've got something on the blood."

Okita stated as he walked up to the two men, pocketing his phone; a grim expression was on his face and made Hijikata frown with worry.

"The blood wasn't from one person; it contained DNA from Katelyn Parker, Louise Smith, Grace McKenna, Patricia Harris, Susan Allen, Ashley Thomas and…two unknown victims."

"God damn it…!"

Hijikata cursed under his breath, this guy had already taken two victims?

"He's devolving rapidly; my guess is he became restless with only one victim, he craves torture and two victims would be enjoyable to him."

The trio turned to see a young man with short dark blue hair and amber eyes walking towards them; he was Ryunosuke Ibuki, working as a FBI psychologist and often assisted when his profiling skills were called upon.

"Hey kid, what brought you out here?"

"Ok, first off? Not a kid, I'm twenty-three thank you very much and second of all I heard that the Devil sent flowers and a note to Chizuru and decided to lend my assistance."

Ryunosuke replied, sounding a bit miffed at being called a kid; he tended to be looked down upon because of his age, but was very intelligent and had provided a lot of help on past cases.

"So he's devolving…any idea what prompted him to make contact with Chizuru?"

"My best guess is he wants a challenge, he might have done research on the guys leading the case and wanted to rile Agent Hijikata up by going after Chizuru,"

Ryunosuke paused, taking a deep breath and pinching his nose; Okita frowned, crossing his arms and looking worried.

"What, Ryunosuke?"

"He's not going to stop with this, he's obviously taken a personal interest in Agent Hijikata and wants to send a message: the people you love aren't safe; my guess? He's going to try and attack her."

Hijikata's eyes widened before a growl escaped his throat, causing Ryunosuke to jump back; the Devil had awakened a demon, threatening Chizuru was a bad move.

And he was going to be hunted down, before he could get within a foot of Chizuru.

* * *

"Thanks for staying with me Aya, I'm sorry you had to be taken away from work…"

"Chizuru, a murderer contacted you; believe me, it's a good reason to miss work."

Aya commented as she handed Chizuru a glass of wine, sitting beside her; Aya was a rather tall woman with red curls falling past her waist and bright amber eyes, she was currently dressed in a dark blue turtleneck with a grey pencil skirt and matching heels.

"So, how's Hijikata holding up?"

"Well, he's instructed me not to leave work without someone else, so about as well as you would think."

Chizuru sighed, curling her feet under her; she had removed her bun and had changed into a heather grey pullover with an off-the-shoulder collar cinched into a bow, navy blue jeans and brown flats.

"I'm worried that because this guy threatened me, Toshizo will throw himself into the case and start neglecting himself…"

Chizuru shook her head and took a sip, placing it down on the end table beside her; the two women looked up at the sound of a key turning in the lock was heard, the door opened to reveal a tired Hijikata and Chizuru quickly bounced up.

"Hi sweetie…"

She mumbled as she leaned up to give him a kiss; Hijikata smiled and kissed her back, the two of them were lost in each other and didn't notice Aya grab her jacket and exit with a smile on her face.

"Oh, um…guess Aya left."

Chizuru pointed out as the two broke apart, her face turning pink at the realization; Hijikata let out a low, throaty chuckle that sent shivers down Chizuru's spine.

"So, did you get anything off of the card or flowers?"

Chizuru inquired as she moved to the kitchen to make dinner; Hijikata made a frustrated noise as he hung up his jacket, removed his tie and kicked off his shoes.

"No, the card was handmade and the flowers were bought with a stolen credit card so there's no way to trace him."

Hijikata replied as he rolled his sleeves up and grabbed a beer from the fridge before leaning against the island; Chizuru gave him a sympathetic look over her shoulder as she chopped up the ingredients.

"Sooner or later, he'll get cocky and make a mistake; that's always their downfall."

Chizuru stated wisely as Hijikata took a sip and nodded; that was the one thing he liked about Chizuru, with his past girlfriends he had never felt comfortable talking about his cases but with Chizuru, she didn't mind listening and often gave him a different point of view.

"Perhaps, you should look at the victims again; what exactly were their perceived sins that made him target them?"

Chizuru offered as she began to sauté the chicken on a skillet; Hijikata moved to help her, chopping up the vegetables needed as his mind wandered to the case notes.

"The first victim, Katelyn Parker, had gotten pregnant from a one-night stand while the second, Louise Smith, had gotten an abortion,"

Chizuru nodded along, gesturing for her boyfriend to continue as he added some of the vegetables to the chicken while watching the pasta.

"Grace McKenna and Patricia Harris were both involved with married men while Susan Allen was well-known for being promiscuous; unfortunately I have no idea what sin Ashley Thomas was believed to have committed."

"Do you know if there's a common place where they hung out?"

Hijikata's silence made Chizuru frown, looking over with a worried look; she was stunned when he quickly picked her up and spun her around, kissing her passionately.

"All the victims frequented the same bar where Ashley Thomas worked and I'll bet anything that's where the two unknown victims were last seen; Chizuru, you're a genius!"

Hijikata exclaimed after he moved away from her, a grin on his face as he moved to make a call; Chizuru shook her head, chuckling softly as she removed the pasta and chicken, putting them together on two plate.

"Do you know who the blood comes from?"

"Not yet, we're still waiting for the results."

Hijikata replied, pocketing his phone and moving to grab his plate; he sat down at the island with Chizuru and the two began to eat, focusing the conversation on Chizuru's job after the long discussion around his case.

The sudden sound of the doorbell ringing made Chizuru frown, looking at an equally confused Hijikata, as she moved to answer the door; she checked the peephole before opening the door, where a white box with a blue ribbon was resting on the doorstep.

"Toshizo, did you send me a gift?"

"No…"

Hijikata replied, trailing off; his eyes widened when he saw Chizuru enter with the box in her hands, quickly standing up.

"Don't open that yet."

Hijikata ordered, moving to grab a pair of rubber gloves as Chizuru slowly placed it down on the counter; he moved over to the box, sharing a look with his girlfriend before untying the ribbon and lifting the lid.

"Oh god…!"

Chizuru exclaimed, covering her mouth as she turned away; Hijikata gritted his teeth, lying in the box was a bloody heart lying on a satin pillow with a note and a rose.

"Damn that bastard…!"

Hijikata cursed as he moved to pick up the note and read it aloud, staring at the rose.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_Be careful Chizuru,_

_For I am watching you._

* * *

**I know, cliffhanger again, but I wanted to keep up the suspense; I promise it will get resolved in the next part so enjoy!**


	3. The Devil Part 3

**Last time we learned the Devil has two more victims and Chizuru received a disturbing gift; this is the final part of the Devil storyline, so we finally get to see the serial killer's identity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki.**

The Devil Part 3

* * *

_My apartment is a crime scene…_

The thought coursed through Chizuru's mind as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, she was currently seated on the couch in the living room, a blanket wrapped tightly around her body.

The brunette doctor let out a deep sigh as she looked over her shoulder, her heart racing when she saw the FBI agents, police officers and forensic techs in her kitchen.

She startled when she felt the cushions sink, relaxing when she saw Hijikata leaning back and resting his head on the back of the couch.

Hijikata let out a loud groan, resting his elbows on his knees as he ran his hands down his face.

"The heart belonged to Colette Grey, a stripper and single mom to three kids."

"Oh no…"

Chizuru whispered, feeling pain course through her body; because of a madman's delusions, three kids had just lost their mother.

"I contacted Colette's mother, who will be taking custody of her grandkids."

Chizuru nodded, taking Hijikata's hand in her own and squeezing it in comfort. Hijikata shot her a grateful smile before looking up as Okita and Harada approached.

"No fingerprints, again, but we do have some good news."

"Lay it on me."

Hijikata stated, watching as Okita and Harada sat across from him and Chizuru.

"So we looked into the known victims, all of them were seen at the bar before they were reported missing, also we talked to some of Ashley Thomas's friends and, well…"

Okita trailed off, gesturing at Harada to continue. Harada took a deep breath.

"Ashley Thomas was a lesbian, it was common knowledge among her friends that she was very sexually active."

"All of the victims had some kind of problem relating to sex: one-night stands, pregnancy, sleeping around, being sexually active or sexually pleasing..."

Chizuru realized, eyes widening. Hijikata nodded, placing a hand under his chin.

"I'm guessing our killer has some kind of issue with sex, maybe he was abused or has difficulties performing accurately."

Chizuru nodded, suddenly tensing when a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait, what was the name of the bar…?"

"Count Arrow, why?"

Hijikata suddenly looked up, meeting Chizuru's fearful look. Okita and Harada looked at each other confused before looking back at the couple.

"We went to that bar, and…well…we kind of…"

Chizuru hesitated, her face heating as she remember the night. She and Hijikata had only kissed, but it was still a bit…heated.

"Oh…well at least we know how he heard about you."

Okita commented, smirking at the red-faced couple. Harada sighed.

"We better get back, have a good night guys."

The two agents got up and exited with everyone else. Chizuru and Hijikata stood up, moving to their bedroom.

_Why do I have this sense of dread…?_

* * *

Chizuru, now dressed in a light blue lace nightgown with a matching robe over top, sat down on the bed and stared into the vanity mirror. She could vaguely hear the sound of water running in the bathroom as Hijikata took a shower.

Despite the fact there was a police detail posted outside the building, the brunette couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

"Chizuru, what's wrong…?"

Hijikata asked, frowning as he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sat down next to his girlfriend on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Chizuru sighed.

"I can't help but think the Devil is going to make a move soon. I know that sounds ridiculous but…"

"No, I agree. Ryunosuke said he's escalating, it wouldn't surprise me if he did try something."

Hijikata agreed, a grim look on his face. Chizuru laid her head on his shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to you Chizuru, I promise."

Hijikata whispered, kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

* * *

Hijikata let out a loud groan as he threw the folder on his desk. So far they hadn't found a potential suspect and he was getting more anxious.

He had wanted Chizuru to stay home today, but she had a big surgery that she couldn't afford to miss.

"Don't take out your anger on that poor desk, it never did anything to you."

Okita commented, leaning against the doorway. Hijikata let out a deep sigh and moved back in his chair.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru couldn't stay home and I can't help worrying about her."

Okita pushed himself off, walking over to Hijikata.

"Chizuru's a tough woman Toshi, she can handle herself."

Hijikata sighed, nodding his head in agreement. Ryunosuke came running in, panting heavily as Okita and Hijikata looked up.

"Hey kid, what's your rush?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a—"

Ryunosuke stopped, holding up his hand. He handed Hijikata a file folder, which the man opened with a bit of confusion.

"What is this?"

"Our killer, probably."

Violet orbs widened as the raven-haired agent hurriedly opened it. Inside was a picture of an average looking man with brown hair neatly combed and hazel eyes sparkling.

By all counts he looked completely normal, but then that was true of most serial killers. Few truly looked like killers.

"I recognize him, he was a bartender at the bar."

Hijikata realized, staring at the photo with a burning sensation in his chest.

"His name is Richard Trent, a twenty-eight year old bartender who's been described as quiet but an all-around good guy by co-workers,"

Ryunosuke started, taking a seat in the chair across from Hijikata's desk.

"However, after digging into his background, I discovered his father was suspected of molesting him as a child and sexually assaulting his mother to the point where she eventually killed herself."

Hijikata winced, picking up the photo of an eight-year old Richard. Sometimes, you could feel sympathy for the killer because of what they went through.

He, however, felt nothing but anger. This man had deprived three children of a mother, taken someone's daughter and even killed a pregnant woman.

"All right, so we put an APB out on this guy and…"

Okita trailed off as his phone began ringing. He tapped the screen and held it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Special Agent Okita…what?"

The sudden exclamation made Ryunosuke and Hijikata look worriedly at the rapid paling red-haired man.

"What is it Souji?"

Hijikata asked as his friend hung up. Okita shook his head, meeting Hijikata's eyes with a grim look.

"I just got a call from one of the police officers guarding Chizuru, apparently he saw a suspicious looking brunette male enter the hospital."

Hijikata froze, his heart pounding loudly while Ryunosuke released a curse.

The Devil was going after Chizuru…

* * *

Chizuru released a deep breath, rummaging through her purse as she hastily walked towards her car.

Normally she wouldn't be so worried, but considering there was a psychopath interested in her running around, she was allowed to be a bit paranoid.

"Don't move unless you want me to shoot you."

Chizuru stopped, her heart beating rapidly at the low baritone.

"You're the Devil…"

"You're a smart woman, though my traditional name is Richard Trent…"

Chizuru winced when she felt the gun being pressed into the back of her head. She let out a gasp when she felt her attacker grab her around the waist and pull her closer.

"Why are you doing this…?"

"I saw you at the bar, with Agent Hijikata. All over each other, not knowing that what you were doing was so wrong…"

Chizuru's mind began whirling, remembering what Hijikata had said about the profile.

"Is this because you were sexually abused?"

"He was my father, he was supposed to protect me!"

Chizuru couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy, though it quickly vanished when she remembered what he had done.

"The two victims…where are they?"

"I decided to show them what I had gone through…what their sins will get them."

Chizuru filed those words away, assuming he was talking about his childhood home.

"Let her go Richard!"

"Toshizo!"

Chizuru cried out, though she let out a gasp when she felt the man dig the barrel further into the back of her skull.

"You, you're committing sins!"

"Is that what you think Richard? Because of what your father did, because of what happened to your mother?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything…!"

Richard screamed, his hand starting to shake as he lowered the gun.

"Just put the gun and we can talk—"

"No, I will send Dr. Yukimura to hell!"

Richard quickly started to raise his gun again, only to let out a yelp as he was shot in the shoulder and fell to the ground.

Chizuru quickly ran across to her boyfriend, who picked her up in his arms and twirled her around.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Chizuru whispered, looking over her shoulder as Okita and Harada moved to arrest Richard. She buried her nose in his neck, letting out a sigh of relief.

_It's over, it's finally over…_

* * *

**So there you have it! The Devil storyline is finished, I hope you enjoyed. I know some of you may have been thinking it would be Kazama, but he will be featured in other storylines (and even Serizawa as well). **

**Please leave me a review!**


	4. Hot Attraction Part 1

**So I really wanted to write for Chizuru and Hijikata, (I miss them already) but I also have been reading a couple of my romantic suspense novels, so I decided to write one where they are not already dating**

**I think I might have mentioned to someone, can't remember who, that while most of the time they will be an established couple, I might write some ones that are about their courtship.**

**I do not own Hakuouki, I do own my original characters and the plotline.**

**Summary: Chizuru Yukimura is a pediatric surgeon who has been invited to attend a convention in Maine. However, after threats are made towards a politician staying at their bed and breakfast, the FBI are called in, which include Special Agent Hijikata Toshizo.**

Hot Attraction Part 1

* * *

"It _so _figures that the one time we get off work, and can stay in nice, relaxing bed and breakfast, happens to be where a senator-who's pissed off a lot of people-is staying."

Chizuru Yukimura rolled her eyes, looking at her close friend and fellow doctor Senhime who had her arms crossed over her chest and was complaining like a child.

The two, along with a couple of other doctors, had been invited to a medical convention that was being held at the Winterbloom B&amp;B, where they also happened to be staying.

Unfortunately a US senator was residing at the establishment with his family, and this particular senator had been trying to push through a few laws on organized crime, which of course made a lot of gangs _very _angry with him.

So, after a few threats, plus a _terrifying _shooting that had occurred that morning at breakfast, (Chizuru was still shaking) the FBI were called in to not only protect the senator and his family but also the other guests as it was clear that the shooter didn't care about collateral damage.

"I suppose I can't complain, after all there are some _sexy _FBI agents walking around."

Senhime commented, her eyes landing upon one of them. Chizuru sighed, shaking her head.

"Senhime, they're here to do their job."

"I think I'm going to go give my statement to that agent, after all I need to do my part to help."

The dark-haired woman declared, not even hearing her friend, standing up and walking over. Chizuru smiled softly at her friend's antics.

Truthfully, Chizuru hadn't been looking at potential dates for a _long _time. The primary reason was he work, as she had protested to her mother and father during one of their dinners, she worked too many hours which often caused a strain in any relationship.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Yukimura?"

"Yes I am, who's…"

Chizuru trailed off as she turned around, her eyes widening when she saw who had asked her the question.

A tall, well-built man stood before her, his FBI badge proudly hanging on his belt. Raven locks fell to his shoulder and violet orbs shone as he looked at her. He had slight scruff around his jaw, which admittedly made him more handsome, and had a deep baritone.

"I'm Special Agent Hijikata, I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

_Suddenly, I can understand Sen's fascination with men in uniform…_

* * *

Chizuru was unaware, but Hijikata Toshizo was also checking her out. Her cinnamon curls fell past her chest, her bangs arranged in a blunt fringe which emphasized her golden brown eyes. She was shorter than him, only reaching his chest (though that might be because of her heels) and she had soft curves.

_Focus Toshizo, you have a job to do._

"Of course, anything I can do to help."

Was it just his imagination or was she flushed? He shot her a smirk, which grew a little wider when he saw her glare at him.

"Were you present at the shooting?"

"Yes, though I didn't get a look at the shooter if that's what you're hoping for."

Hijikata felt like cursing, so far none of the witnesses had seen the shooter, but he softened when he took a good look at the brunette before him.

While she was attempting to put on a brave face, he could see she was still scared from the event. He contemplated his options for a moment before deciding screw it and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Chizuru looked up in shock, though her mouth turned up in a smile. The two stood there in silence before Hijikata coughed, removing his hand.

He looked up as one of his colleagues waved him over and nodded at Chizuru before walking away. Chizuru jumped when she felt a hand appear on her shoulder.

"Oh my god, who was that Chizuru?"

"His name is Hijikata Toshizo."

Senhime shot her friend a wide smile, nudging her shoulder playfully.

"You should ask him out!"

"Senhime, I barely know anything about him!"

Chizuru protested, turning her head slightly to look at the man who was talking with another agent.

She couldn't deny he was pleasing, plus he seemed to be a good guy. But she lived in Chicago and he lived here in Maine and long distance relationships rarely worked out.

There was also the fact that his job meant he'd be risking his life on a daily basis. She could recall seeing injured members of law enforcement coming into the hospital, the worried wives, fiancées and girlfriends sitting in the waiting room and their grief if they didn't make it.

Could she really go through that? Deal with the possibility that the man you loved is constantly in danger?

_Getting involved with him is far too risky, especially for my heart._

Chizuru thought sadly, forcing herself to turn away from the handsome FBI agent with the violet eyes.

It was more pain than it was worth…

* * *

**So this is going to be a two parter as the chapter would be too long on it's own and these are **_**supposed **_**to be one-shots.**

**Obviously Chizuru (while not the one performing the surgeries) has witnessed many members of law enforcement go in and out of the hospital and is very aware of the dangers of the job which makes her wary of getting involved, but of course Hijikata will find a way to sway her.**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Hot Attraction Part 2

**This is a continuation of my last chapter, and is the last part given that the storyline doesn't need to be as long, there will be fluff of course so enjoy.**

**I still don't own Hakuouki, you know I'm starting to wonder if I really need to keep saying this considering a few of you have read my other story…**

Hot Attraction Part 2

* * *

"Dr. Yukimura?"

Chizuru whirled around, giving Hijikata a soft smile. It was now close to midnight, none of the guests had been allowed to leave the lobby until they were questioned and, after it had been established the shooter might be staying in the bed and breakfast, a thorough search of the premises.

"Yes Agent Hijikata, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to inform you that you are now free to return to your room."

The search had turned up nothing, they hadn't seen anyone remotely suspicious and the shell casings left behind by the shooter wouldn't be able to give them anything until they could be tested by the forensic techs.

Basically the agents on the scene were now being asked to take shifts to protect the senator and his family, the other guests were a secondary objective.

Normally Hijikata would be irritated by this but, at the same time, it meant he would probably get to know Dr. Yukimura more.

"Say, didn't you have a friend who was with you a moment ago?"

Hijikata suddenly asked, glancing around to look for the dark-haired woman. Chizuru laughed softly.

"One of our colleagues invited her for a drink, so she's probably going to be at the bar for a while."

"In that case, may I escort you to your room?"

Chizuru blinked, looking up at Hijikata who was giving her a small smirk. She shook her head.

"It really isn't necessary—"

"Please, it would make me sleep easier if I knew you got to your room safely."

Chizuru watched in amusement as Hijikata's cheeks turned red, having realized what he said.

"Well, alright then."

Chizuru agreed as she began walking with Hijikata at her side. There was silence for a few moments before Chizuru decided to speak.

"So, have you lived in Maine your whole life?"

"No I actually grew up in Chicago, my family still lives there."

Hijikata watched with confusion as Chizuru's eyes widened, she quickly turned red when she saw him staring at her.

"Sorry, it's just…that's where I happen to live now."

"Really?"

_That _was a shock to Hijikata, who stared at her. Chizuru laughed, shaking her head.

"So, have you always wanted to work for the FBI?"

"Yes actually, my father was one as was his father and _his _father before him,"

Hijikata paused, looking at the woman who was listening intently. His mouth turned up in a grin.

"What about you? Did you always want to save lives?"

"Yes, though my parents would rather I have become a lawyer or began working at my father's company."

Hijikata stopped at this, his mind whirling as something appeared. His eyes quickly widened and he whipped his head towards her.

"Your father isn't by any chance…_Akito Yukimura_ is he?"

"Yes, he is."

Hijikata was floored at this, gaping at her. Akito Yukimura was one of the most successful business men in the world!

"I know, I'm a little rich girl, but please don't hold it against me?"

Chizuru stated, looking at the agent with worry. This wasn't exactly new to her, whenever she told one of her colleagues who her father was they tended to look at her in shock.

That was part of the reason she didn't go into business, she would always be known as Akito Yukimura's little girl and could never make a name for herself.

"No, of course not, I can understand not wanting to live in your father's shadow."

Hijikata had suffered from that when he first joined the Bureau, having not only the expectations of his father, but also his grandfather and great-grandfather thrust upon him.

The two stopped, having reached her room. Chizuru turned back to face him, a smile on her face.

"Thank you for escorting me back to-uh!"

Chizuru stopped with a squeak as Hijikata grasped her chin and pulled her in for a case. Her golden brown orbs widened before sliding shut.

The two eventually parted, Chizuru's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

"Good night Chizuru."

Hijikata stated as he turned and began walking away. Chizuru stared after his retreating figure, gently touching her lips before smiling and going into her room.

* * *

"He kissed you?"

Senhime shrieked, quickly ducking her head down when she saw heads turn to look at her. Chizuru was slightly pink, her hair worn over one shoulder in a braid.

"Yes, but I have no clue why."

"Sweetie, do I need to give you the whole birds and bees…?"

Chizuru shot her smirking friend a dark look. They were in the dining room for breakfast, though they were a little on edge as was everyone else because of the shooting.

"No, but…"

She trailed off as she saw something over her shoulder. Hijikata had appeared with two of his fellow agents at his side, he caught her gaze and shot her a wink that made her tingle.

"Attention guests, we are here to inform you that the shooter has been caught and the danger is now over."

There were sounds of relief and clapping that echoed in the room. Hijikata whispered to one of the agents who nodded and walked out of the room.

"Oh, he's coming over!"

Senhime whispered as said man walked over. She grinned at her friend, getting up despite her protests and heading over to one of their colleagues.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Chizuru parroted, a small smile on her face as Hijikata took a seat next to her. Her eyes widened when he leaned over to give her a peck, he pulled back with a grin.

"Hijikata, it's not that I'm not flattered, but you live so far and long-distance relationships—"

"Do you remember how I mentioned my family lived in Chicago?"

Chizuru frowned, nodding her head.

"Well my older sister Toku is expecting and I wanted to be closer to her, so I put in a request for a transfer and it was granted."

Chizuru stared at him in shock, her eyes blinking. After a few moments she released a small laugh and pulled him in for a kiss.

"So, can I take this as a yes to dating me?"

Hijikata wondered as he pulled back, a goofy grin on his face. Chizuru nodded, giggling.

"Yes."

Maybe this convention wasn't such a waste of time…

* * *

**Maybe this is a little rushed, but I hope you still like this.**

**A quick note in relation to Chizuru's father, no he is not going to be Koudou, as the reason why he was in my other story is because back then I was relatively new to writing fanfiction. Now I will have an original character for Chizuru's father and Koudou will most likely be her grandfather if I choose to introduce him.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
